Brave New World
by Weirdude4812
Summary: Following the (alternate) events of Fallout 4, a new utopia is caved by the SS, until something goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

A Brave New World

The year is 2295, 10 years after the Fiona(SS) took over the Institute not as director but as general of the Minutemen, she was sensible enough to see that there was no reason to blow it up as she tranquilized all the scientists, killed all the coursers and synths after discontinuing their production, and she gave any scientist the chance to leave, as the rest continued to work on food production and so on, she allied the Railroad seeing as they were just a couple delusional idiots that posed no threat and convinced the BOS to leave knowing paranoia would never settle down as long as there was a massive airship in the air after convincing the madness that is Maxion that the Institute's HQ was in the redesigned federal surveillance center K-21B, speech, managing and negotiation were always Fiona's strong suits but she was exceptional with a weapon, she was able to win the greatest wars without the pull of a trigger, she was able to suppress the Paina revolt which rose around 2293, a cult which worshiped the aliens believing they were just a toy in the aliens hand and that they set off the bombs and wanted to destroy humanity and return to their planet and the Paina members were happy to oblige, she entered the cult making them believe she was a new member than started some rumors, killed some generals and just made the cult consisting of nearly 3000 members collapse in on its self in less than 6 months, and this was all done on good intentions as well for what she believed was a better world now that the stage is set time let's start.


	2. A Commonwealth for the Taking

Fiona was on top of her house having a cup of coffee, watching the sunrise, having set up someone else to take care of the kidnaps, and raider troubles, when she was interrupted by her two lovers Kait and Piper after an intense threesome last night

"Hey girls, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah we just wanted to remind you it was our wedding anniversary next week" said Piper enthusiastically

"How could I forget the night we married each other, actually I am surprised the allowed for 3 women to marry each other back before the war they wouldn't even let 2"replied the Nora

"Well it would be pretty hard to say no after having killed the synth mayor" replied Kait

There was a knock on the door which interrupted before they finished their conversation

"One second, let me get dressed" shouted Fiona

"Excuse me General, Preston was there in his full suite of power armor which the institute developed, it was stronger and more power efficient than the enclave one as it was solar powered with a battery lasting 12 hours out of every 2 hours of sun, there is a situation we can't handle"

"What is another revolt?"

"No, though most of the members of the Paina joined us after you destroyed it, about 100 of its loyalists are regrouping and they are causing a lot of damage, I wanted to talk to you before we make a move, I think negotiation will work this time around"

"Never underestimate speech Preston, she said reading the report, I might be good, but not that good even I can't reenter the cult I destroyed, or though I did anyway, I think it's time send Noah"

"But ma'am are you sure he's ready?"

"Trained the boy since he was 16 years old, and he's almost 22 now, I think it's time for his first operation, and when he's back, I want all the commanders of the minutemen, I think we're big enough to initiate something I've been planning for a long time"

Preston nodded and was off

"What was that?" asked Kait

"Well I am going to see how Noah does on his first op"

"Are you sure he's ready?" replied Kait

"Yeah, would bet my life on it"

"Then why are you spying on him?" asked Piper

"To see if he's gonna do what I taught him"

Preston set back to the castle to report to Noah

"Noah…"

"Yeah, yeah Fiona just sent me more books to read and more guns to shoot"

"Last I heard you liked being her apprentice"

"Yeah but I'm getting tired of sitting here and doing nothing or just helping out some teams"

"Well Fiona just informed me that you are ready for your first op, here's the report"

Before Noah could take the report Preston too it back and jokingly opened his hands expecting caps

"Keep working on those jokes Garvey and you might get there someday" replied Noah in a silly fashion, it was obvious that Noah treated Preston as his brother, being both deprived from any siblings

Reading through the report, Noah could remember some of the characters in the history books Fiona had him read, and after some time he had a plan and was ready to go in

The plan was simple, he would go in, plant some false evidence on the leader like some brotherhood holotags, and then encourage an outbreak and if that wasn't to work they would be leaderless and allowing him to take the place of leader and plan an attack on diamond city, which he would have informed the minutemen ofcourse and it would be the perfect ambush…

All went to plan the outbreak didn't work as expected, but the attack on diamond city happened and they were sent over to the prison on Specticale Island

When returning from the operation, Fiona requested to speak to him

"You did good…"

"But I haven't even written the report"

"Well I was watching most of it and I think you're ready to become Commander"

"Really?"

"No, I am just kidding, I am making you a Pail"

"Meaning?"

"A higher rank, you can now attend meetings and you get a saying but you got to remember someday, I, Macready, Shaw ect… will retire and you'll become general, but now I know that if I were to die on the battlefield, I got someone who can take my place, so anyways we got a meeting to attend Preston will take us"

"They're ready for you general, right behind this door" said Preston

"Thank you Preston you can go in and take your place"

"Thank you all for being here, she told her commanders consisting of Macready, Ronnie Shaw, Preston and 4 other people who you never saw in the game, I'll spare you the introduction, we are doing this to protect the commonwealth and it's people but it has caused many of us to die, and I don't think it's necessary to lose 10 men a day, and considering our army force of 20000 last time I checked we can make the commonwealth great again for real not like that idiot running for president before the war, we will annex the commonwealth by killing or capturing anything hostile and not willing to cooperate, our forces will be split in 8 each one being commanded by everyone in the room then those will be split by how many sub commanders you have"

"You mean making the land our own and kick the people out?"asked Preston

"No, making the land the people's and kicking everything hostile out"

"What are we waiting for then?" replied Macready

"Well yes but we can't go in guns firing yet at least, back before the war there was this gun dealer who goes by "Devil's Angel", he was the scum of the earth, there used to be this elite agency called "The FBI" and he was on its top 10 most wanted list, he supplied guns to everyone from thugs to terrorists, and when I helped valentine with Eddie, I checked his computer to see he was best friends with this "Angel", than through some measures I found where his stash was, the place should be fairly deserted but I want one of you to take 100 men and to protect it on the way back, the weapons and ammo are to be delivered to the castle."

"But why don't we have the institute make the weapons?"

"Well There busy with something else and would take them to long to develop the weapons required"

"Ok then, but what about the caps?"

"Well a couple weeks back one of our squads raided the gunners HQ and thank god one of them was a good hacker, he cracked the computer and found the location of one of theirs 10 stashes and then he made it seem like it he couldn't break in…, now I am against violence and would just like to make them give us the money but I don't see a way on the surface it might seem badly guarded but on the inside it's a fortress, we do posses the superior weapons and armor, but they out skill most of us so I want our top guys on this"

"Then what say we take it over what will we do?"

"Well then ladies and gentlemen I am proud to introduce to you the, the… well I haven't though of a name, but I had the institute develop us a GECK but …"

"What the fuck is a GECK?"

"Well then to all the vaults other than mine of course there was this thing called the "Garden of Eden Creation Kit" or GECK for short, it could turn a piece of dead, irradiated wasteland into fertilized soil ready just like before the war but thanks to the institute, we know a kind of super charged one, one which can turn all the commonwealth in to it's former glory, all the building would still be destroyed but the land would no longer be just dead wasteland, we could eat normal food, children wouldn't be born with radiation and so forth, then we would build massive walls around the commonwealth because if learned one thing from the brotherhood it's that we're not the only ones out there, so everyone here convinced?"

Though everyone had their complaints everyone was happy with the idea, all goes as planned for the most part, they weren't able to find any weapons where the stash was supposed to be but they followed some leads and found the weapons but the assault begins in sanctuary they send out a team to carve out a safe and secure path around 100 meters wide from sanctuary to the castle then from sanctuary to Boston Airport, then from Sanctuary to the Gunner's plaza, then they would close in on each other going through every building, cave or street they passed offering everyone who didn't shoot on sight a chance to join even super mutants and ghouls, this was not a very conventional method and everyone had their doubts but who knew that Macready was a tactical genius? If they didn't know otherwise they would have thought he was Hannibal's ancestor (If you know who that is I love you forever), then it was time everyone in the commonwealth was at trinity tower, and the ones that couldn't make it on top were surrounding it as they needed to be on the highest building for the gases it would reach to get to the farthest point, that's when Fiona standing on the highest point of the tower activated the super charged GECK and the irradiated wasteland transformed into what it used to be before the war, then the famous speech took place:

"People of the Commonwealth, I am proud to be standing here today not in a dystonian wasteland but what will some day become a utopia, and I am proud to inform you that this was all due to the institute, we didn't blow it up we merely took it by force and it developed us what we needed to do this, now that everyone is here I will address the concerns about power, the history books say that humans took everything from this earth an thus were not able to sustain their needs, what of us, how long will we survive before we start killing ourselves over what little is left, well then I am proud to present to you that thanks to the institute, we have a new source of power, one that will outlive us all, the rays of sun, some scientists discovered this source of power and were able to harvest it and it was what we minutemen use to power our power armor, but now they can harvest it at a rate to sustain a civilization through summer and winter, and I hope we go hand in hand in creating what people before us failed miserably at creating".

Now came the actual work actual work, the place returned to its former glory again but they still needed to build walls and rebuild the building but thanks to the machines the institute was creating it happened in no time and when Fiona revealed that this was all done due to the institute, people stopped hating it as the boogey man, when the walls were built and buildings restored it seemed like a utopia, no one had to steal or murder, everyone had a job and had more than enough money to provide him/herself with the finer things in life, people had privileges people before the war only dreamed of, Diamond city became the capital of the new commonwealth, the tore it down only to build it up again greater than ever, the institute became not only a science division but had school branches everywhere providing every child with the education they deserved, and Macready had a team go get his kid and wife but the minutemen did not go soft! The kids that hated literature and science joined the police force or became wall defense at the age of 16 and they got training superior to everyone in the wasteland, the gunners and raiders became nothing but a bad memory, it was truly a new dawn but not everything was fine and dandy forever…

P.S:I hope your enjoying it so far, I didn't release it with the intro because it needed some work but it should be fine now, the next part won't be before the 26th


	3. Can't hide forever

Note: The events of New Vegas don't end until 2285 in this world, and the NCR ending takes place

In those 8 years after NCR took New Vegas, it was busy killing of Creaser's Legion until it met it's old friend the BOS, but they had previously signed a truce so the NCR agreed to turn over some tech to allow its scouts to pass through its territory, it sent scouts to all the unmarked places, they found a few places they would be interested in but they wanted to make sure that they had everything in America that they were interested in and the BOS didn't own before possibly moving on to Canada until to be seen until it noticed that all of the ones they were sending north west past the capital wasteland were not returning so it sent the best in the business, The Courier(which I am gonna be calling John), he took Rex, Craig who rejoined the NCR after the it took new Vegas and Kate(A friend he made in the NCR), the 3 were always good to each other but the romantic tensions were always between Craig and Kate and set of, they passed through the Midwestern BOS, into unclaimed territory, into the Capital Wasteland, finally making it to the glowing sea.

"Seems to be a Rad storm" said John

"It's getting dark anyway we can rest in this house until it passes by tomorrow morning" suggested Kate

They set up camp and opened a few nuka colas

"So what do you think is making our guys disappear" asked Kate

"Probably never made it there" said Craig

"But there are reports of the scouts making through the capital wasteland, so what if there's more?" replied Kate in a curious voice

"Like what aliens? Those Brotherhood guys still believe one of their guy was kidnapped by them" sarcastically said Craig

"No I mean what if someone else is there? Like a hidden super power that will fuck up everyone else"

"Well according to the Brotherhood they were here 3 years after we took new vegas, to destroy some "institute" or something but someone convinced them that they were destroyed and they just left" replied John

"Wait someone convinced Maxion? Like Arthur Maxion the madman in charge of the brotherhood" said Kate

"Well how do you think we know this" said John

"Yeah I guess you're right we're getting close though, it should be 6 hours off and we'll be there"

They woke up to find the radiation storm was still there

"What the hell? Radiation storms aren't supposed to last more than 4 hours, how long do you think it'll be before it settles down?" John said with rage in his voice

"We need to make it, there was already talk about wanting to take over China is there isn't anything else to conquor or if this place is too dangerous, what do you think will happen if the legendary courier doesn't make it back?" said Kate

"Fine how much rad-X do we have?" asked John

"Around 30 tables" Kate said

"Yeah I say we go with it, it's for the better of the NCR" replied Craig

"Fine I guess I am out voted let's go in" replied John

They both take two doses an run through and surprisingly they only went through 4

"I guess you were right, we actually made it through" said Craig

"Always trust a woman's instinct, now let's get up this hill and scout out"

As soon as they got up the hill they though the radiation got there heads as they layed eyes on a city that would seem pre-war, but before then can take it in, two men in power armor teleported behind them

"Who the fuck are you" shouted John aiming his weapons at them

"I would ask you the same thing, put that down before you hurt you self" said one of the men a sarcastic voice

"Answer, the man's question goddamn it" shouted Craig

"No need to get you panties in the water, you're coming with me"

John shot at both men to no effect, not even a dent

"Fiona was right this armor is amazing, anyways if you're not coming in the easy way then I guess the hard way suits you more"

He knocked them out, tied them up and teleported them inside

Before John was fully up he was shooting for answers

"Hello" said Fiona who was sitting across the table in what seemed like an interrogation room

"Who the fuck are you? Where am I?"

"You'll get your answers but I need mine first"

"Fuck you and your…"

"Or we will hurt your friends"

"Where is she you bitch?"  
"My answers first, remember?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"A name would be a nice starting point"

"It's Alfred"

"Well "Alfred" I see your lying because we found a name tag with the name John on it, but no one with "Alfred" on it"

"Killed a guy and got it off him"

"A raider I assume, fine we'll just kill you and your friends"

"Wait, it is John, I was bullshiting"

"Ok then John, you don't seem like brotherhood so who are you?"

"I am from a corporation that will kill you if you hurt me or my friend"

"We don't hurt our prisoners unless they get rebellious, now does your corporation have a name?"

"The Legion"

"Bullshiting me again, I was with the Brotherhood and I know about the NCR, and your armor seems to fit the description, bullshit me again and your friends will eat a bullet, so what does the NCR which is in California want with a place on the opposite of the commonwealths"

"They seek territory and bringing peace to war we're running out of territory to conquer"

"So what are you doing here, offering the terms of our surrender?"

"No, just scouting out the territory"

"Bullshiting me a 3rd time, you were wearing ranger combat armor"

"No, it's just scouts were disappearing so they sent a ranger"

"Thank you for your cooperation"

"You promised me answers"

"I did but I'd prefer if you were alive"

Fiona exited the room to be surprised by Noah at the door

"So what are you gonna do?"

"If these NCR people exist we need to let them know that they shouldn't mess with us but that would lead to too much blood, I'll take him the NCR, try and set up an alliance and if they don't agree, we'll be ready for them"

"And what am I gonna do?"

"Stay here rally up the troops; we always need a plan B"

"And a C, D and E that's what you taught me, what about on the way there you lay some teleportation pads so if they attack we can teleport our men behind them and you see the point"

"But what about the Botherhood, they want the technology and we have more than they could ever want"

"How would they know?"

"You got a point, get me a full hovercraft and we'll go there by morning"

"Wouldn't that raise attention? I mean you'd have to pass through their territory"

"Yeah they might have radars, fine we'll go there by foot"

After a long night sleep, Fiona woke up and as she was getting into her power armor she remembered she had to take the old T-60 to avoid suspicion, the institute never made a version of their P-98 that looked like previous models, and it would take weeks to develop one, even know they had that time, they were scared that John would try something and the main reason is that Fiona was getting bored of this life, she was happy with her wives and friends, and she did assist on the wall patrols from time to time but shooting a death claw that had no way of hitting you would never be as fun as killing and destroying a raider camp before they could speak, though no one noticed other than herself, her old life let a mark on her.

She marched from the city hall after giving a quick speech and taking care of some business, to the city gate where she was greeted by the sight of a hand cuffed and blindfolded John and thus began their journey across the commonwealths.

"So when are you gonna get this blindfold off me? Or do you plan to make me walk the whole way there blindfolded"

"As amusing as that sounds, it would be a poor boost of moral, as soon as we get across the glowing sea I'll get the blindfolds and handcuffs off"

"How are we supposed to get through that place? Unless you have some Rad-X"

"Just put on this mask and don't worry about it"

"Aren't you scared I'll steal your weapon or run away when you're asleep"

"Who said you're not sleeping with those on? And I have a locator and stunner in your foot"

"What did you do with my armor any way?"

"Didn't want the brotherhood to recognize us and you should thank me, it's the other thing that not going to let the radiation kill you"

"You never even heard my questions any way"

"Well ask and I'll tell you if I can answer it or not, right after we get across the glowing sea"

After they crossed the glowing sea Fiona removed the mask, blindfold and handcuffs, but John had other plans and tried to fight her, only to be surprised by how good she was at fighting, after all unarmed at 80% is no match for iron fist at its 5th rank

"So, I trust you enough to remove the hand cuffs and you instantly try and betray me"

"Not technically betray you but yes"

"Fuck if I put on the handcuffs than they'll think I am a slaver and I've heard horror stories about slavers in this place, I remember a slaver of 30 years was shot in the head by a ghoul after trying to offer him a female slave"

"That's what you remember?"

"Well the guy said it in a much better way and was much better than me at phrasing, any way I guess I'll have to trust the stunner in your foot"

"Can you answer my questions now?"

"Not after the stunt you pulled maybe when I actually trust you"

Note:This was supposed to be longer with a subplot involving Noah, Kate and Craig but it didn't draw the characters the way I wanted and I had no time to rewrite so it'll be next time


End file.
